Creatures Of The Night
by KenshinnXX
Summary: A collection of poems about some of my favorite Shadow Pokemon. Yay! Added chapter 8! It's a request poem for Articuno soon to be followed by another request Eevee. Please tell me what you think!
1. Suicune

A blur,  
A flash,  
A bright blue light.  
What's that, which I see in the forest tonight?  
Tall slender form,  
With a flowing mane.  
Now may I ask,  
What is your name?  
Red eyes stare down,  
With a brilliant gaze,  
But your face shows only a frown.  
Who are you, brilliant creature of blue?  
And if you tell me,  
Will your answer be true?  
The moon shines bright,  
But your light shines brighter,  
The brightest light,  
That I have seen in my life.  
You turn your head,  
And look at the sky.  
And you seem to ask,  
Why?  
Why do you ask this,  
O creature of might.  
Don't you have a place,  
Where you can sleep safe at night?  
Do you have not a family?  
Or maybe some friends?  
Who can welcome you back,  
And help you make mends?  
Come with me,  
O creature of might,  
And help me win a glorious fight,  
And maybe you'll find,  
A friend that's just right.  
A place where you can belong,  
Without feeling that your life,  
Is wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: So? Did you like it? I just felt like writing something and this  
popped into my head. Please review! I don't even care if you tell me you  
hate it! Just PLEASE review!!  
Saiakku: Oh great. Now she's gone insane! 


	2. Umbreon

KenshinXXX: Yay! Umbreon's next! Oh, and if you couldn't tell, the first  
poem was for Suicune. This one's a lot shorter but hopefully you guys'll  
like this one too!  
~*~ = gaps between author's notes and poems  
** = gaps in poem  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so don't sue me!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pristine,  
Grace,  
With an elegant flare.  
The light of the moon,  
Lets you do as you dare.  
Little gold rings,  
With a light so bright,  
They let you move freely,  
Through the dark of night.  
So black a coat,  
That you'll blend right in,  
For fights in the shadows,  
You always will win.  
**  
Lurking in shadows,  
Sleeping in days,  
Oh how mysterious,  
Are your wonderful ways!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, did you like it? It obviously didn't take to long to write but I'm so  
proud of it! 


	3. Houndoom

Wow! My second poem tonight! This one's for Houndoom. (Like you couldn't  
tell from the chapter title.) Hope all you Houndoom lovers like it. I went  
a little far out in places but hopefully it'll be okay anyway.  
~*~*~= gaps between story and authors notes  
**= gaps in poem  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chilling and fearful,  
Is your long low howl,  
And you always meet strangers,  
With a rumbling growl.  
Orange and black,  
Oh how they clash!  
And your teeth!  
Oh how they gleam and flash!  
Living in packs,  
Where the strongest prevail,  
If you stumble just once,  
Your reputation will fail.  
A burning inferno,  
With a hot temper to boot,  
Sometimes time captured by hunters,  
Who wrangle and shoot.  
Your life can be hectic,  
But can be mellow too,  
If you people would stop and admire,  
The real and true you.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well there you have it. Oh, I got the hunter thing from the Pokemon 4Ever  
movie where the dude who wanted to catch Celebi had a Houndoom. Anyway,  
please review! 


	4. Rapidash

Disclaimer: I own nothing! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Through fields,  
Over mountains,  
With your head held high.  
Streaming flames,  
Running legs,  
Ears to the sky.  
Glowing softly,  
While you sleep,  
In the dim moonlight,  
White body flashing,  
Under the sun,  
When again comes daylight.  
Red eyes,  
That hold everything but rage,  
They can judge,  
As if they were,  
The most sophisticated gage.  
Trust does not come easy,  
But neither then,  
Does hate.  
For those who treat you kindly,  
Will get through your heart's gate.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hope you liked it! I don't really know what it means but I wrote it anyway!  
Yay! 


	5. Jolteon

KX: Hello! I'm back! (as if you couldn't tell) I'm not really sure how this poem is going to turn out, so tell me if you like it!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon. If you don't believe me, take it up with Nintendo.

Lightning bolts,

Light up the sky.

Your attention is fixed,

On a bright red eye.

Yellow and white,

Is the sharp, spiky hair,

Which bristles and sparks,

In the staticy air.

Swift feet,

Beating along the earth,

Swift and shaggy breathing,

Heart filled with mirth.

As he stops beside you,

And jumps into your arms,

He gently likes you face,

And you fall victim to his charm.

KX: Well, this was supposed to be about my Jolteon, Jolteveon. The first part was supposed to be about his Thunder attack. The rest was just about him and how cute he is! You can't really tell though, since he is in my GBA, but oh well, I can imagine.


	6. Dying Espeon

KX: WAHA! Another chapter!

Burakki: PLEASE!! SAVE ME!!

KX: Oh, stop it. Burakki's my Umbreon. Well... one of them...

Burakki: Come on out guys! DarkFlare, Ulseon, Moonlight, and Shadow all come out from behind a curtain

DarkFlare: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now I shall take over the stage! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ulseon: laughs hysterically (rather like a hyena)

Moonlight: sighs Males, what can you do with them?

Shadow: fur bristles Strangers! Leave now! Or I will be forced to eat your HEADS!!

Audience: 0o0

KX: Don't believe him! He's just a little eccentric... Anyway, yah, Burakki's my normal Umbreon, DarkFlare is evil (not really, just acts it), Ulseon is crazy, Moonlight is annoyed out of her mind, and Shadow... well, he has issues.

Burakki: A well-rounded bunch we make, yes indeed we do.

Moonlight: No we don't. DarkFlare and I are the only females. We need another sane female.

DarkFlare: Hey! laughs maniacally

Moonlight: See what I mean?

KX: Anyway, here's a new poem for yall!

Purple fur bristles,

Indigo eyes flash,

As your opponent makes,

For a tackling dash.

Teeth bared,

Tail held high,

Bracing for the tackle,

As if it's time to good-bye.

The wind through your fur,

Calms your troubled soul,

As your body goes limp,

Falling to the grassy knoll.

You trainer rushes up,

Holding you tight in their arms,

Stroking your fur gently,

Hoping you have not come to harm.

Your eyelids close heavily,

It is time for the long sleep.

You shouldn't have challenged them,

Your opponent could not be beat.

Your breathing becomes shaggy,

Filled with the pain of death,

Your trainer begins to weep,

As you take your final breath.

Your soul leaves your body,

Flying high into the sky.

You look down upon your trainer,

For one tearful, last good-bye.

KX: crying hysterically NO! ESPEON! DON'T DIE!! I was crying as I wrote this. sniff Yah, and if you couldn't tell, it was an Espeon in the poem that died. Poor thing. It shall be missed.

Burakki: I hope Eifi doesn't die! I was cloned from Eifi before he evolved! He can't die!

KX: Don't worry, I would never let Eifi get in that kind of situation.

Burakki: Good.

KX: Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!


	7. Ninetales

KX: WAHA!! I am back!! And I have no idea what this poem is going to be about… Strange, is it not?  
Burakki: Write about ME!!!  
KX: NO! I already did an Umbreon poem.  
Burakki: SO? It wasn't about ME!!  
KX: DEAL WITH IT!! Hmm… thinks maybe… hmm…  
Saiakku: She must be in a lot of pain right now. I've never seen her think so hard. It's quite amazing actually.  
KX: Hey! I'm thinking over here!! thinks AHA!! I have it!  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Pokemon and I'm not old enough for you to sew so don't even try.

Paws pound the ground,  
Never daring,  
To turn around.  
Free spirit,  
That can never be tamed,  
Although many have tried,  
And left you quite maimed.  
Fire burns inside you,  
Waiting to be unleashed,  
But what comes out instead,  
Is your elegant speed.  
Eyes burning red,  
And red they will stay,  
For the red is not rage,  
Your eyes are always that way.  
Forced to evolve,  
Although you didn't really mind,  
Now with a trainer,  
Who is much more than kind.  
Your life is good,  
As it always has been,  
You get lots of food,  
And get to sleep in.  
You used to run fast,  
But now you are fat and lazy.  
What happened to that brilliant spirit,  
I once knew?

KX: Waha! I did it! This is kind of my view of what happens to a Pokemon once they have been caught and tamed. Fat and lazy! Ha! It makes me laugh! To bad I can't put sounds to a word document, eh? And no, I am not from Canada (no offense to all those Canadian's out there. -)  
Burakki: I still say that you should have done me… pouts  
KX: I told you to deal with it already! Yeesh… That's also what happens when you tame a Pokemon. They always want you to think about them and nothing else. Goodness…


	8. Articuno by request

KX: Hey there! I'm doing an Articuno poem as a request from Kuroi Neko 13. Hope it turns out well!

FrozenWing: Why wouldn't it? You've got me?

KX: Oh shush and go back to the GameBoy! Aren't you supposed to be 'teaching Jolteveon a lesson' or something like that?

FrozenWing: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! flies off

KX: rolls eyes Anyway, on with the poem! (Oh, evil laughs are now my way of seperating the author's notes and the poems.)

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

Wings spread wide,  
Gliding through the sky,  
Chilling call,  
Warning all,  
To stay away.  
Deep within,  
Your icy chagrin,  
Lies the soul,  
Sleeping.  
Red eyes ablaze,  
Your home amaze,  
Blue body shimmering,  
Ice Beams are glimmering,  
In the presence,  
Of your might.

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

Sorry that it's so bad! I have a severe case of writer's block but I really needed to write something! Argh! I'll probably do some major editing to this later and repost it. But I guess for now you'll have to deal with it. ;)


	9. Your Choice

KX: Wow, it's been a while. Hope ya'll read the new story of mine, nickname LWYA because of the title. 0.o Anyway, this chapter was kind of spontaneous. The rhyme scheme and rhythm are along the lines of my Suicune poem, but you decide which Pokemon the poem portrays. It gets a little odd, but please bear with me and I hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though I wish I had an Eevee, a Suicune, an Umbreon… /trails on endlessly/

-----

The thunder,  
The storm,  
All through the night.  
In my fear, I hold you tight.  
Wanting the warmth,  
Of a long gone friend,  
You had to leave,  
I comprehend.  
But now my heart,  
Is surely torn,  
My soulful eyes,  
All dry and worn.  
I took you in,  
When you needed it most,  
I gave you a home,  
Alongside the coast.  
They came that night,  
And took you away,  
Stole your soul,  
And made you this way.  
I no longer see,  
The light that was there,  
The fierce wildfire,  
The loving and care.  
My friend is long gone,  
Is cold in the dark,  
Eyes once full of life,  
Now hold no such spark.  
If you want I can try,  
To bring your heart back,  
Rescue your soul,  
Like I did by the track.  
But promise me this,  
When you come back through,  
Remember me friend,  
And once more be true,  
Like you were once,  
When I loved you too.

-----

Saiakku: Okay, what kind of a sap rights _that_?

KX: Okay, yeah, the ending was weird and uncalled for, but I couldn't help it. o.0

Saiakku: glares

KX: What? I'm sorry, okay? It just kind... happened. /sheepish grin/ Anyway, though it was cheesy I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Saiakku: But remember to add criticism to your review! This dung-brain needs it/smacks KX/ 


End file.
